Incredibles 2 Trivia
Cameos, in-jokes, re-used animation and other trivia from Incredibles 2. References from The Incredibles *Earlier in the film, the scene where the Parr family suit up to become supers is shown when Tony Rydinger explains what he saw after the track meet from the first film while interrogating with Rick Dicker. *During the dinner scene, the family is seated the same as the first film, (clockwise in this order: Helen, Dash, Bob, Violet and Jack-Jack.) *When Bob is asking what happened to his suits, Helen tells him they were destroyed when Syndrome’s Manta-Jet crashed into their house during the climax of the first film. *When Helen was on patrol on her first day, she brings up how she got mad at her husband for listening to a police scanner waiting for crime and she calls herself a hypocrite. *The scene where Elastigirl stops the Metrolev is very similar to the scene in the first film where Mr. Incredible stops the train that got destroyed by the explosion of Bomb Voyage's bomb from going off the track. *While Bob and Lucius were arguing about Jack Jack's new powers, Jack Jack is watching the documentary from the beginning of the first film on TV. *The scene where Violet and Dash debate whether to raise the anchor with Dash shouting, "Push the button!" and Violet replying, "Not yet!" is reminiscent to the scene in the first film where Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl shout the same things when trying to control the Omnidroid. *When Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack express their desire to fight crime, Helen tells them that Municiberg is not like Nomanisan Island, where they had to rescue Bob from Syndrome in the first film. *Helen accepts Winston Deavor's offer to help him make supers legal again in the exact same manner that Bob accepted Mirage's offer to go to Nomansian Island in the first film, using the words "I'm in". *The scene where Violet meets Tony at the beginning of the film was similar to the same scene in the first film. *When Violet extinguishes Jack-Jack's flame, his laugh is recycled from the first film when Violet expresses her jealousy that Jack-Jack was the only one without powers. References from Jack-Jack Attack *The opening scene at the beginning with Rick Dicker interrogating Tony Rydinger mirrors the short Jack-Jack Attack and wraps up the same way the short did. *Edna Mode plays the first Mozart music from the short when she demonstrates Jack-Jack's powers to Bob Parr in her lab. Easter Eggs *The Chinese food containers look just like those from Inside Out and the one used in A Bug's Life. *A113 can be spotted multiple times: **Spray painted on a dumpster that Frozone initally crouches behind after the Underminer's attack **On the front of the Metrolev **On the door of the editing room at DEVTECH where Helen watches the Screenslaver footage **On the far right corner of the International Superhero Accord contract **Towards the end of the film on the marquee of the movie theater *Even though the Pizza Planet delivery truck didn't appear in the first Incredibles ''(and hence making that film the only Pixar film not to have it), it does appear in this film (in a different style, to match the cars seen in the film). It appears near a building when Elastigirl saves the false Screenslaver from the exploding building. *TripleDent Gum from ''Inside Out was shown as an advertisement on a billboard from an building during the train chase when Elastigirl crashes through a window of a building. The billboard is seen again at the end. *Two easter eggs for Toy Story 4 can be spotted: **Woody's hat appears on a billboard when Elastigirl swings to one of the Ambassador's helicopters. **Duke Caboom is seen in Jack Jack's playpen. *Jack Jack's crib appears to have a design based on the Luxo Ball. *When Bob calls Rick Dicker about Violet and Tony, a mug resembling the one of the Tank Gang's tiki statues from Finding Nemo can be seen on Dicker's desk. *During the fight between the false Screensaver and Elastigirl, a lamp resembling Luxo, Jr. can be seen in Screenslaver's apartment. *When Violet traps He-Lectrix in her force field, his skeletal system resembles the skeletons from the previous film, Coco. *The music that plays when Frozone first appears is a melody from the ''The Incredibles'' video game. This music was also used in The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer and in the PlayStation 2/PlayStation Portable version of the ''WALL•E'' video game. *During the helicopter scene, the colors on the pilot's uniform bagde are abstract representations of all 20 PIXAR films. https://twitter.com/joshholtsclaw/status/1112137005238906880 Other Trivia *Spencer Fox, Dash Parr's original voice actor, could not reprise his role because his voice had deepened in the intervening years, leading them to cast an actor appropriate for a 10-year-old character, so Fox was replaced by Huck Milner. *Bud Luckey, who voiced Rick Dicker in the original film, did not reprise his role in the sequel, with Jonathan Banks voicing the character instead. Luckey passed away one month after the announcement due to an extended illness, implying that said illness was the reason for his recasting. Incredibles 2 was dedicated in his memory. *This is the first Pixar film to have a photosensitive epilepsy warning, due to the flashing lights in the sequence where Elastigirl gets attacked by the Screenslaver in his lair. This was edited in the UK version and Digital HD/Blu-Ray, but the 4K versions have not been edited for epilepsy. *Unlike the first Incredibles, where there are many casualties (including the villain, Syndrome, at the end), this film has very few deaths, if any. The main villain, Evelyn Deavor, does not die, but is arrested at the end of the film. **This is foreshadowed when Helen (Elastigirl), talking to her husband after rescuing the hovertrain from disaster, screams with joy, "Boom! No casualties!" *At 1 hour and 58 minutes, this is not only the longest Pixar film to date, but also the longest computer animated movie in history. *This film, along with The Incredibles, takes place in 1962, making it one of only four Pixar films not set in the present day at the time of release. The other two films are ''WALL•E'', set in the 29th century AD, and ''Brave'', set in the 10th century AD. *''The Incredibles'' is the fifth Pixar film to become a franchise, after Toy Story, Cars, Monsters, Inc./University, and Finding Nemo/Dory. *This is the first Pixar film to be promoted by McDonald's since Cars. *The scene where Bob tries to follow Jack Jack's voice while he is in another dimension is a reference to the film Poltergeist. *This is the last Pixar film with John Lasseter as the CEO of company. Pete Docter will replace him for Toy Story 4. *This is the fourth Pixar film to have a female protagonist after Brave, Inside Out and Finding Dory. **In addition, this is the first Pixar film to feature a main female antagonist (Evelyn Deavor). *After Bob puts Jack-Jack down for a nap, when he turns on the TV, it starts playing the intro to a 60's show called "The Outer Limits." *Shortly after Bob wakes up from his 17-hour nap (while Edna Mode is taking care of Jack-Jack), Dash turns on the television and starts watching Jonny Quest. **Director Brad Bird revealed that he is a fan of the original Jonny Quest cartoon, hence its inclusion in this film. *On July 31, 2018, Incredibles 2 became the third Pixar film to cross $1 billion at the global box office, the first two being Toy Story 3 and Finding Dory. This also made Pixar the first animation studio ever to have three animated films gross $1 billion. *A newspaper in the movie lists the date as Friday the 25th of October. Although the year is not mentioned, this date is consistent with the 1963 calendar. **However, this conflicts with a newspaper in the first Incredibles dated May 16, 1962, as the time between that date and the appearance of the Underminer is only five months. *The suit Evelyn is wearing when she escapes in a jet is designed like the concept for the hypnotic graphics seen throughout the film. *This is the first Incredibles ''film to feature the Pizza Planet Truck; ''The Incredibles is the only Pixar film not to feature it. *The Screenslaver's strobe cage has 18,816 strobe lights with 3'136 lights on each side. *Elastigirl is seen wearing dark gray leggings under her original suit, whereas in the original film, she did not wear leggings. *This is the first Pixar film since Monsters, Inc. that was at the time of its release the highest-grossing Pixar film but not the highest-grossing animated film of all time worldwide. Coincidentally both films were the second highest-grossing animated film of all time at the time of their releases (Monsters, Inc. was second behind the original version of The Lion King and Incredbles 2 was second behind Frozen). *This is the first Pixar sequel to be at the time of its release the highest-grossing Pixar film without any of its predecessors holding that record. *This was the last film distributed by Disney or Universal that grossed $1 billion before the release of Aquaman (which was released six months after Incredibles 2) because since Furious 7 was released in 2015 only films distrusted by Disney or Universal had been grossing $1 billion. Incredibles 2 Trivia